


When

by RebelOne



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOne/pseuds/RebelOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck confronts Raleigh after both Jaeger teams make it back to base...it just doesn't go as Raleigh would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

_General Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s)._

* * *

 

 

When Chuck moved towards him Raleigh almost reacted by shoving him away but Chuck’s body language wasn’t saying he wanted to fight so Raleigh let him approach even though his muscles were tensed and ready to react the entire time.

When Chuck’s hands fisted in Raleigh’s sweater, yanking the older man forward hard enough to force Chuck back a step, Raleigh instinctively grabbed Chuck’s shoulders to keep his footing.  
When Chuck said nothing before his lips crashed against Raleigh’s hard enough to knock their teeth together Raleigh didn’t get a chance to even consider shoving the other Ranger away. Chuck held on tight and kissed him like it was his job.

When reality kicked back in as Chuck growled against him, no doubt frustrated at Raleigh’s lack of response, Raleigh did what felt right at the time which was tighten his hands on Chuck’s t-shirt to pull him closer, kissing him back hard enough to hopefully show that he was all in.

When he felt Chuck relax against him just a second before his hands were in Raleigh’s hair and his tongue was in Raleigh’s mouth, the blonde Ranger thought it was the best feeling he’d felt in a long long time, aside from when he was piloting Gipsy of course but Raleigh wasn’t ashamed of admitting that. He was sure Chuck would understand.

When they ended up in Raleigh’s room, tugging off clothes and making out like a pair of horny teenagers Raleigh had to pull back for a second to catch his breath. It was so so good and even though sometimes their hands and bodies were unsure of the other it was mostly absolutely perfect.

When Raleigh woke the next morning he couldn’t help but smile because even though he knew there was no way he could keep any of what had happened from Mako it didn’t seem to matter. The next time they drifted she had one hell of a surprise coming. Even knowing that Raleigh couldn’t help but think that while it had felt really good to put a beating on Chuck Hansen, it had felt so much better to wake up next to him.


End file.
